Good Night 'Mione
by iamthebrain
Summary: My take on what could have happened during Deathly Hallows. Instead of Ron leaving, he stays. What events lead up to it? Read to find out. I wrote this three years ago under my old pen name and am bringing it back to life. Read and review! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story has a small tweak of how things happen in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Takes place before Ron leaves Harry and Hermione. (Written from Ron's point of view.)**

Good Night 'Mione

I am inside the tent, wearing the horcrux locket and it's been a few days since my arm has been splinched. That was not a good memory at all. Well here we are, inside this tent without knowing how to destroy the locket or how to find any other horcruxes. I'm in this room all alone, and in the next room, I hear two people talking. Those people Harry Potter, and the girl I fancy. Did I just say that? Forget I said that. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Oh who am I kidding? I fancy her, there I said it….but I won't say it to her.

I had fancied her since fourth year when that git Viktor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball. I do recall being a _tad_ jealous, but definitely not _enraged_with jealousy. In fifth year I remember being alone in the hospital with her after the encounter with Death Eaters. My heart was beating, but I didn't understand why. Sixth year was okay with our friendship. Ever since my relationship with Lavender…she has been acting very strange. Well that was then and this is now. Now she is in the next room flirting with Harry that git! She is my 'Mione. Well…not mine yet. Or maybe not mine at all…

I walked into the room where the two were, but I see them sitting next to each other. Glancing at each other and at some old book.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb the pair of you. Enjoy some quality time…" I sneered.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry questioned as he furrowed his eyebrows. Gosh, he could be so daft at times.

"No, Harry I'm not alright! We found the locket but don't know how to destroy it, my family is a big target for death eaters, and to top that off, the girl I fancy is too busy with my best friend!" Uh…I'm hoping I didn't say that last part out loud. Obviously Hermione heard the last part.

"Ronald Weasley, is there something you wish to explain to me? Also how dare you assume that I fancy Harry? Harry is practically a brother to me! And if I did fancy Harry, which I do not, why in the name of Merlin would you care?" She finished with a scoff as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to sit outside the tent and stand guard." He walked up to me and took of the locket, placing it on himself. Way to go Harry, you got out of there. Drag me with you! I am really not in the mood to be expressing how I feel after I just made myself look like the fool of the century. Harry left Hermione and I alone. She was staring at me, and I at the floor.

"Anyways Ronald," Whenever she uses my whole name, I know I'm in trouble. "You haven't answered my question so I will repeat it. If I did fancy Harry, which I do not, why would you care? For the matter of fact, I wanted to tell you something important during sixth year. Hmm, why didn't I? Well Ronald, it was because you were spending all your time snogging Lav-Lav!" She practically spit out the name. I think she was trying to hold back her tears because she wanted to look strong. Wait a sec, that's not the point. What was it that she wanted to tell me? Did she want to tell me something about…_us_?

" 'Mione…I–"

"Don't even bother!" Before she could run off, I grabbed her wrist, gently of course.

" 'Mione" I repeated, "Lavender is not important to me at all. The only reason I agreed to get together with her was - was to make you jealous! Jealous because you snogged that git Krum!"

"Ron, you're the git! How can you assume that I snogged Viktor, which I did not!"

"Hermione –"

"Ron, I did not snog Viktor or for the matter of fact, I haven't snogged anybody! Why must you always jump to conclusions? It's infuriating, horrid, it's –" That was it! I couldn't stand her yelling at me anymore, and did it. I kissed her. Thankfully, she didn't pull back (Thank you Merlin) I smiled which deepened the kiss. She was getting in to it, putting her hands around my neck. So I put my hands around her waist, something I'd been longing to do for a long time. After a matter of minutes we both pulled apart.

"Well" I smirked, "now I don't have to wonder how that would've felt. In fact, I'm definitely looking forward to doing that again." My 'Mione gave me a small playful punch as well as a small peck on the lips.

"Goodnight Ron." She said with a smile while walking to her bed.

"Goodnight 'Mione, goodnight…"

A/N: I wrote this three years ago under my old pen name "Lady J.E.P" but I lost access to that account. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I would like reviews too.


End file.
